Jeg beklager
by Lellie-Bellie
Summary: Inspired by 'A Fine Frenzy - Almost Lover'  originally meant to be one shot - but i wanted to add more to the story
1. Chapter 1

'No you're not'

'Yes I am'

'No you're not! '

'Do you want me to say it in Norwegian? Jeg Beklager. Or maybe Spanish? Lo Siento.

'You can say it in as many languages as you like, it doesn't make it true'.

'What do I have to do to prove to you I am? ey? I've done everything I can think of and it's still not enough!'

'I don't know Nicky, I really don't know, I wish I believed you, god knows I want to but I can't'

'No Greg, don't do this'

'I'm really sorry Nick, I really don't want to do this, but I have too

Jeg Elsker Deg'

'Jeg Elsker Deg Ogsa'

'Maybe you staying away from me for a few days will prove you're sorry'

'You want me to stay away from you? It took us 3 years of pissy fitting around each other to get here and now we're here you want me to stay away from you'

'I know it sounds ridiculous Nick, but every time you're around I just want to jump your guns'

Nick could not help but smirk at the last comment

'so maybe having a little space from each other will help me clear my head quicker and we can go back to jumping each others guns without regret'.

So with that Nick walked to the bedroom he shared with his once lover and packed a bag of stuff, if he was going to earn Greg's trust back, he was going to do it properly.

As he made his way to the front door, he saw Greg on the sofa legs drawn up to his chest arms hugging his legs, and tears streaming down his face. 'N-Nicky you know I'll always love you right' Greg chocked out between sobs.

'Yeah I do, and I will always love you too Greggo.

Warrick answered his door to be greeted by his best friend in floods of tears.

'Umm Nick are you ok man, do you wanna come in'

'H-he doesn't trust me . . . he saw the Pho- Pho – Phone number in my pocket and flipped out.'

Warrick dragged his best friend into his house, this was the first time he had seen the large Texan cry and he didn't like it.

'it took us years to finally realise we liked . . .in fact Love each other , and he's willing to throw it away because of one stupid phone number that I don't even remember getting ?'

Nick's tears had stopped but he was still chocking up sobs every so often.

How about you go have a shower, I'll call for some pizza and we'll watch the Nick's, and Sixer's game, you look like you could do with it.

'Thanks Warrick you're a great friend, and I'm sorry I ruined you night '

'Heyy, what is better than spending my night with my best friend watching the game with a few beers'

Once Warrick was sure Nick wouldn't hear him over the flow of water from the shower he rang Catherine

'Hey Catherine, I was wondering if you could phone Greggo and ask him what's going on with him and Nick?.

. . . .

Well I had Nick at my door about 20 minutes ago in floods of tears because Greg doesn't trust him anymore but won't say why.

. . .

Thanks Cath you are a lifesaver.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine was waiting patiently for Greg to answer his phone. When he did eventually pick up Cath could hear one of obscene bands playing in the background, she recognised it as Family Force 5 one of Greg's new discoveries.

Hello, Catherine?

Heyy Greg, I've just had Warrick on the phone saying Nick turned up at his house in tears, are you ok.

'It's nothing really; I don't want to talk about it'

'I never asked that, I asked if you were ok ?'

'I just can't believe he got another persons phone number, its like im suddenly not good enough for him'.

'How did you know he got another persons number?'.

'I was doing a load of laundry, so I was checking the pockets and I found it.'

'Did you ask Nick about it?'

'Yea, he said he forgot to throw it out'

'what do you mean? , forgot to throw it out'

'well , he's a good looking guy , so he gets them wherever he goes , but he usually bins them and says they mean nothing to him , so I suppose when I saw that one I just though because he kept it , it must of meant something'

'Oh Greggo sweetheart im sure he didn't mean to upset you , but listen I have shift in 20 minutes so I will have to go'

'Cath could you give me a lift in?, Nick took the car when he went to Warrick's'

'Sure thing sweety'

'Thanks Catherine'

At The Lab

Greg rounded the corner to see Nick sitting in the break room nursing a cup of his Blue Hawaiian coffee and generally feeling sorry for him self.

Greg walked into the break room and took the coffee out of Nick's hand.

'Umm Greg what are you doing? That's my coffee'

'This is what im doing' and within a millisecond Nick's back was being slammed against the wall and his lips were being invaded by the lips he had craved for the past 30 hours.

I'm. Sorry. I. Didn't. Let. You. Explain. What. Happened. each word was separated by another ferocious kiss

That's. Ok. Greg. I. Understand. Now. Shut. Up. And. Kiss. Me

Their lips were once again reunited and Greg Smirked as Nick moaned into the kiss. Somehow he though everything would be just fine.

'Heyy, you wanna finish this at home?'

'You know it G'.

The pair ran to the locker room and straight past a bewildered Catherine and Warrick

'Well I'm glad they got everything sorted out'

'Me too , say Warrick , do you wanna go back to my house , Lindsay is at a sleepover and wont be home until tomorrow'

'You know it' Warrick winked.


End file.
